Sometimes They Come Back
by xiuhuitzilin
Summary: A LeytonNaley fic and a LaleyPathan friendship. What happens when Peyton moves and nine years later she comes back. Tell me if this is totally horrible, its my first fic
1. Remembering

Remembering Ch. 1

Nathan's POV

9 years ago she walked away, leaving me all alone. Sure I had my brother, but I blamed him for her departure. We were as close as best friends can be and her childhood sweetheart was Lucas Scott and when she left, all I could do was despise him until my end. Everyone thought it was because of my dad but I always wanted a brother, for the first time it wasn't about Dan Scott and Luke and I both know the truth. If only she knew, my Peyton Sawyer how much I missed her.

Peyton's POV

9 years ago I had to move away. My mom had just died and my father couldn't live on in her memories. We went to California and I had a new life but two weeks ago my dad got a better job offer in the East Coast and now we're heading back to the place we were running from, the place I left everything and everyone behind, including my heart. I miss Nathan, he was my best friend, but talking to him meant remembering my late mother and although he means everything to me I couldn't keep in touch, it also meant leaving Lucas Scott, the only guy that could give me the chills, yes the chills and I was only 8 years old. Here I stand at the airport where the sign says "Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Enjoy your stay and I pray I can."

Lucas' POV

9 years ago the only girl who made my heart beat fast walked out of my life and now that I'm 17 I still want her to be my one and only. Sure I have a girl named Brooke Davis, but I know she is not the one for me. She is fun and believe that if I were with Peyton we could have more, boy do I miss her, but right when I lost her I got someone else I got Haley James and Haley and I are best friends for life, she was there for me when Nathan started to hate me, as if I wanted Peyton to leave.


	2. New Beginnings

Ch. 2 New Beginnings

Peyton walked into her old house, funny how she ended back in it and her father was mysteriously working, funny how she didn't notice a brunette behind her.

**Haley**: Excuse me

**Peyton:** Huh, oh hi

**Haley**: Hi, I'm Haley James, you new here

**Peyton:** Yes and no, I used to live in Tree Hill but then I moved. My name is Peyton by the way

**Haley**: if you aren't too busy, you want to go out I can introduce you to people, you seem like a cool person

**Peyton**: Sure, that would be great, you don't mind if I take my sketchpad. I like to draw new people.

**Haley:** Sure, crap I forgot something at my friend Nathan's, mind if I make a stop first?

**Peyton**: no not at all.

**Brooke**: Lucas what's wrong?

**Luke:** Nothing.

**Brooke:** How come you never tell me anything?

**Luke**: Because you wouldn't want to know.

**Brooke:** Baby you know you can tell me anything.

**Luke**: Look Brooke it's none of your business alright, you don't need to know every aspect of my life. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I gotta go.

Luke leaves a distraught Brooke and walks away

Haley and Peyton walking

**Haley**: So you like to draw?

**Peyton:** Yeah it helps me relieve my stress and keeps my mind off things

**Haley:** Like what?

**Peyton:** My mom.

**Haley:** You wanna talk about it?

**Peyton:** No.

**Haley:** Sorry

**Peyton:** It's cool.

**Haley:** We're here, I'll be right back.

**Peyton:** K

**Luke: **Hales!

**Karen: **She's not here Luke, she went out.

**Luke: **Oh, well then mom we need to talk.

**Karen: **About what?

**Luke: **Brooke.

**Karen: **What about Brooke?

**Luke: **Well how did you know Dan wasn't the one for you?

**Karen: **Lucas Scott are you serious? He abandoned us!

**Luke: **Okay bad question, but I just don't see Brooke and I being together much longer.

**Karen**: Are you sure that's all there is to it because that's quite a bit to be throwing it all away with Brooke.

**Luke: **It's just that I know she is a good person but lately I've been thinking about someone else.

**Karen: **Luke are you cheating on her!

**Luke: **No! It's just that I've been thinking about Peyton and if we could have had a future.

**Karen: **Luke you were kids and she all the way across the country in California.

**Luke: **I know but I was reading _Love in a Time of Cholera_ where the lead character goes after his love after 50 years and I was thinking of going after Peyton.

**Karen: **Lucas if you're sure you want Peyton then go ahead and break up with Brooke but think about what you're doing.

**Luke: **I know mom, and I know that Peyton is the one for me

**At Nathan's**

**Nate: **Hey Haley, you forgot your book.

**Haley: **Yeah, that's why I came and also because I'd like you to meet someone, she's new here, come and follow me.

**Haley: **Peyton I'd like you to meet Nathan, Nathan meet Peyton


	3. Revelations

At Brooke's:

Brooke looked over to Lucas and asked what he meant. Lucas looked at her with his heart full of guilt and said that they were over. Brooke turned to him with sadness and asked him that if she loved him, what the reason for them to be over was. Lucas told her that love was the reason of the breakup, she loved him but he didn't love her and on top of that he loved someone else. Lucas told Brooke that the only girl that had ever given him butterflies in his stomach was Peyton Sawyer and that he was sorry that he wasn't able to give her what she needed and that hopefully she would find a guy that could give her the love she so rightfully deserved.

At Nathan's:

Nathan's face was filled with shock as he stared at the curly blond in front of him. He thought he should speak and asked t he only question that came to mind at the moment. He asked her, "Peyton is that really you? Peyton Sawyer?" The blond looked at him with amazement and jut said "Nate." Haley unknowing of the past between these two just looked confused "Do you two know each other?" Peyton turned to the bewildered brunette and said, "Yeah, it's a long story, Nathan and I used to be best friends until I had to move away. I used to hang around with Nathan and Lucas all the time until I left." While Peyton was saying this all the gears in Haley's head were turning, then all of a sudden she came to a realization. Haley then responded, "And when you moved everything changed, that's when Nathan started hating Luke because he thought that he had caused you to leave. Peyton was stunned at this revelation because in her mind her going away didn't mean anything, in her mind the brothers kept being brothers. She turned to the blue-eye brunette who every minute was looking more and more uncomfortable. Peyton asked him if this was true, if Lucas and he didn't get along. All Nathan could do was tell her the truth and say yes. Peyton looked away disheartened and sadly said, "I thought I would come back to two brothers and now there's two enemies." Nathan looked at her and replied "Yeah well it would have been nice to know you were coming back, or at least to know how you've been these past nine years. It's complicated alright Peyton, I missed you and I hadn't talked to you and Luke was there and it was just easier taking out all my anger on him. Ask me if I missed him and I'll say yes, see I guess I just figured I'd always vent on Luke but after awhile he gave up being there for me and he left me. I miss what we had but I can't go back now it's just too late." Peyton looked at him, her eyes full of sadness and said, "Is that how you feel about us? Do you think it's too late for us?" Nathan turned to her and said, "No, I have always missed you and always hoped that you would come back. I always said to myself that if you came back then I would forgive you for never calling and we would start over and that's what I have planned." The two just stared at each other and by this time both were crying until Peyton finally broke the emptiness in the air and hugged Nathan. Peyton then looked over at the brunette with wavy hair who by this time was also crying and asked "So how do you know the Scott brothers?" Haley responded by saying "Long story short, Lucas is my best friend. He joined the basketball team this year and Nathan started hazing him, I started tutoring Nathan because God knows he needed the help but also so I could get Nate and the guys of Luke's back. And now Nate and I are sort of dating but Luke still doesn't know and I know he's gonna kill me when he finds out." Peyton looked at this girl and laughed, she knew that she would get along with this girl and that this girl would help her get the brothers to reconcile. Then when she realized the two were staring at her she said "You two are taking me to Lucas. And yes Nathan you are coming. You said you wanted to start over, well you're starting over with Lucas too."

At Jake's:

"Hey Jake," the curly haired brunette looked up to find his blond friend at the door. Jake responded by saying hey back. Lucas then asked what was going on. Jake looked up at his friend holding his little baby girl and said "Just feeding Jenny, you know being a good dad, and you?" Lucas knew this was coming; he had come here to talk and ask advice from his friend. He said "Well I was just coming from Brooke's. I just broke up with her." Jake looked dumbfounded when he heard this and replied "May I ask why or should I just look at the fact that you're an idiot." Luke laughed upon hearing this and stated, "Funny, very funny, you're really hilarious. Brooke just wasn't the one for me. I know she's great and perfect and that's what made it really difficult for me but she just wasn't for me and I made a very important decision." "Jake, you want to head with me to the Café, I mean you have to go to work today right?" Jake replied "Oh crap I forgot, here hold Jenny, I'll be right back." While Lucas was holding Jenny he started talking to her "Hey lil' Jenny, you're so cute, yes you are." Jake was watching this interaction from afar trying to hold in his laughter but he failed and responded "Nice work Luke, didn't know you had it in you." Lucas who now was beet-red said "Yeah well she's really cute, kind of hard to believe she's your daughter. You ready?" The pair then left.

The Café

The trio walked into Karen's Café and Haley said hi to Karen and Keith. Then Haley asked if she knew where Luke was at. Karen responded by saying, "You mean my son who I don't see as much anymore, I think that's him walking in with Jake." Lucas walked up to his best friend and gave her a hug, then asked "Hales, what is Nathan doing here?" Peyton who just couldn't wait any longer to talk to Lucas responded "You actually have me to blame for that." Now the two hadn't seen each other in nine years but Luke knew who she was and their eyes were locked in what seemed like forever. Lucas then broke the silence and asked for assurance "Peyton?" The curly blond then replied "The one and only." The two hugged and all seemed well until Peyton said "I would now like you and Nathan to shake hands." The two brothers looked at each other and exclaimed at the same time, "No!" Lucas then said "Unbelievable!" Peyton asked what. Luke replied "You came out of nowhere and then come and ask for me to shake hands and play nice with someone who has hated me for the past nine years." Karen who had been watching the whole scene exclaimed, "Lucas!" Luke turned to his mother and said "No mom she has it coming, she left and didn't contact us for nine years, she could have called Nate or me to tell me how she was doing but she didn't and Nathan always thought I made her go away and I had nothing to do with her leaving. So now she has it coming and I'm the one leaving." And with that Lucas walked away leaving everyone in the café stunned. Haley then turned to the blond who was in tears and said "I'm sorry he ran off like that." Peyton replied "No he was right. I should have called but I was too scared and now I deserve what I have coming to me." "Haley don't go after Luke, I'll do that" Nathan said. Haley then asked "Are you sure that's a good idea." Nathan replied "Yes, I'm the only one here who knows how he feels." Haley was happy that Nathan was making an effort and leaned into his ear and whispered "Alright then, but just don't forget you owe me a date." Nathan smiled and said "You can count on that tutor girl." Haley smiled at the name Brooke had given her, she hated it when she used it but it sounded so sweet coming from Nathan. Seeing Peyton alone, Jake walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Jake, I'm sorry about Luke there, sometimes he just gets on a rampage and no one can stop him." Peyton laughed and replied, "Then he hasn't changed at all." Jake smiled then asked "So how do you know the Scotts?" Peyton responded "Well I used to be best friends with Nathan and Lucas was my childhood crush." Jake, wanting to know everything asked, "Then what?" Peyton, seeing that this guy wanted to know everything replied, "Then I moved away and I came back a couple of days ago." "Wow, that's quite a past, well you should know Lucas had a girlfriend named Brooke, but he just broke up with her because there was someone from his past whom he loves very much. And before I get more caught up in this web I should get back to work." Peyton was left speechless and was left alone to think about the day's events; she had made up with Nathan and was glad for that and she had made a new friend, Haley James, that girl is very interesting; however she was unsure of how her relationship was with Lucas and that worried her.


	4. Bonding and Advice

Ch. 4 Bonding and Advice

At the Rivercourt

"This is quite a place you got here" the male brunette said to his blond brother. Lucas responded "Yeah, whatever. What do you want? I mean besides Haley?" Nathan replied a little pissed off, "What do you want to do with Peyton?" Luke responded, "You saw her back there? How can you act like nothing has changed?" Nathan responded by saying "I know times have changed but I am still her friend and I know that to be friends with her I will do anything she asks from me; including being nice to you." "Wow Nate, I feel so special." Luke blurted out. Nathan replied "You know what; I came here to try to put some sense into your head. But you're just acting like a complete jackhole, no wonder Peyton left and no wonder Haley is going towards my side." After Nathan says this Lucas reaches his breaking point and punches Nathan. Lucas responded by saying, "Shut up man! You have no idea what you're talking about. Peyton came out of nowhere and expected everything to be normal and that's why I'm mad, but I still care for her the way you care for Haley." Nathan replied "I protect Peyton the way you protect Haley, so if what you're saying is true then don't hurt Peyton."

At Karen's Café

As Peyton was sitting lonely on a stool Karen walked over to her. Karen spoke to Peyton and said, "It's good to see you around here again Peyton." Peyton replied, "Thanks Ms. Roe." Karen responded, "You know you can call me Karen. So how have you been doing?" Peyton gushed out, "Well, seeing the greeting Lucas gave me, I'm not doing so well." Karen with a surprised look on her face asked, "So you still have feelings for my son?" Peyton who was blushing when she realized who she disclosed this piece of information said, "Yeah, I mean seeing him today just brought back so many memories, and none of them were bad." Karen who was smiling replied, "Good, you like my son; look don't take what happened today personal. He just broke up with his girlfriend and seeing you for the first time in nine years just brought back so many memories to him and some were painful, because they didn't include you." Peyton replied, "Yeah I know they were painful because those years I spent away from here basically were the worst but I have to take what he said personal because he was right, I should have called, and I should have kept in touch. I should have told them both how I was doing but calling meant looking back and reliving my mother's death and I just couldn't bring myself to do that." Karen responded, "Oh Peyton. I'm so sorry, but you know what? I'm here for you whenever you need. I know I'm not your mother and that those are big shoes to fill but I'm here for you." Peyton who looked genuinely grateful said "Thank you Karen." Karen replied, "Anytime. Listen I have to get back to work, but like I said just give Lucas time." And with that Peyton was left alone once again.

Back to the Rivercourt

Lucas who was thinking about what had happened asked Nate, "How can you go back?" Nathan who was confused asked, "Back to what?" Lucas stated, "Back to being best friends after all this time." Nathan responded, "I can go back because deep down we're all the same. She is still the old Peyton I used to play around with, I'm still the same Nathan and you're still the same Lucas, the one I was brothers with and the one I am hoping can forgive me for all I've done."

At the Café

It seemed like today was talk to Peyton day because Haley was now walking over to Peyton. When Haley reached her they both greeted themselves with heys and Haley started up the conversation. "Look I'm best friends with Luke but I know how he is and I know you will be good for him, he just needs time to sort things out." Peyton replied, "It seems like everyone is saying that." Haley responded "I know that we aren't close or anything but how about we have this chat at the mall." And the two left towards the mall.

Rivercourt

Lucas who was stunned by his brother's admission asked, "You want to go back to being brothers?" Nathan, who knew where he was coming from said, "I know there's a lot of history between us, but I want to try, maybe a fresh start." Lucas, who was unsure responded, "I don't know." Nathan who was not going to give up replied, "Remember when we were 6 and we found out that we both had the same dad. We were going to hate each other and Peyton came to us and said that if we could be best friend brothers and then she said that if that didn't change our minds, to do it for her." Lucas, knowing where this was going stated, "She said that if we didn't get our acts together she wasn't going to be friends with either of us." Nathan replied, "Yeah, so we stayed friends and it was great. Look Luke I know you still have feelings for Peyton and as far as I can tell she still has them for you so let's go back and start over. Let us be best friend brothers again, deal?" Lucas who was seeing more clearly said "I guess."

At the mall

Haley turned to Peyton and asked, "So how do you feel?" Peyton responded, "Honestly, I feel like crap. I didn't expect Lucas to react like he did." Haley who nodded in understanding, replied "Yes, but you have to understand where he is coming from." Peyton quickly replied, "I do. I guess in my mind everything would go back to how it was before I left." Haley replied, "Well that was a lot to ask for." Peyton responded, "I know that now. I was so thrilled that I was able to work things out with Nathan and I'm glad you and I can become friends, but I'm just so depressed that I couldn't do the same with Lucas." Haley replied, "You two really need to talk, and not a talk with a lot of yelling but a conversation where you two can get past everything that has happened. I'm rooting for you two, not as much as I'm rooting for Nathan and me, but I am rooting for you two." Peyton who looked grateful said, "Thanks! I'm glad I got to know you and I'm glad Nate has found a great girl like you." Haley replied "Thank you that means a lot to me. I'm glad Lucas has found you two; hopefully he won't let you go." The duo put their sodas together and at the same time said "friends."

Rivercourt

"So about Haley, are you just messing with her?" the blond asked his younger brother. Nathan replied with all honesty, "No. At first I thought this is the perfect way to get back at you, but I really like her. She has been the only one to get me, to understand me. Hales doesn't see me as a cocky, brainless jock, she sees through all that and that's why I've fallen for her." Luke turned his head when he heard this and exclaimed, "Wow!" Nathan replied "Yeah, I never thought I'd tell you that and since we're doing this whole new fresh start there's something I have to tell you." Luke, who was curious responded, "Alright, shoot." Nathan let out in a quick gust, "Haley and I have been dating for about two weeks. Now don't get mad." Luke was shocked and responded "What! I can't believe this!" Nathan who was trying to calm him down replied, "Haley was afraid to tell you because she was afraid you would disown her. Please don't hate us." Luke's faced changed from anger to one of guilt as he replied, "I could never hate her. It's just that I always expected her to tell me everything. Hales is the one of the people I love most in this world, so just don't hurt her or I'll have to kill you. And I can't hate you because I still like Peyton and she's your best friend, so we're both in the same situation." Nathan replied, "Yeah, that's true. Who knew you and me would be confiding in each other right now when just last week we were getting into fights." Luke laughing said "We're still getting into fights." Nathan who was laughing said "That's true!" the two got serious and Luke spoke first, "I never realized how much I missed hanging out with you little brother, until now." Nathan then replied "I know what you mean, but now we're back on track and that's all that matters."


	5. Faith

Ch. 5 Faith

Karen's Café

"So where have you been?" Haley asked Lucas who was just walking in. "Out. Talking to your boyfriend." He replied. "Lucas I'm sorry. I know I should have told you but I was waiting for the perfect time and the perfect way and I guess there wasn't any." Haley said. Lucas responded "Hales I understand that you were protecting my feelings but I would have rather you would have told me instead of finding out from my brother." "Nathan told you?" Haley questioned. Lucas knew he shouldn't have said that and replied "Hales don't be mad, alright. We were working through our problems and agreed to be honest with each other. And what kind of base for our new friendship would it be if we withheld stuff from the beginning?" Haley looking dumbfounded from the new information replied "Well I guess that's a good excuse, but you and Nathan friends?" Lucas responded "Yes. We decided to work things out and he talked to me about you and I talked to him about Peyton." Haley asked "So what about Peyton and you?" Lucas answered "Well I love her. That much I know, but there's just so much time between us, I don't know how to approach this plus the fact that I was a total jerk to her Hales. I love her, but how can I get past this?" Haley replied "With time. You have to give it time and take it slow with her. I have faith in your relationship." Haley was walking away when Lucas replied "I have faith in your relationship too buddy."

At Peyton's House

A knock was heard at the door and the curly blonde went to open it. The person she found on the other side put a smile on her face. "Peyton I know I'm hot but you're like my sister and that smile is making me feel uncomfortable" he stated. Peyton was embarrassed and responded "Whatever Nathan, you're like my brother, I could never think of you that way. Oh and by the way you can come on in." Nathan replied "Thanks. I thought I was going to be standing there all day." Peyton laughed and said "So what's up?" Nathan replied "Well I just came back from my little talk to your lover." Peyton asked "And just who would that be?" "Oh you know he has blonde hair, blue eyes and goes by the name of Lucas Scott." Nathan responded. "So what did you and Luke talked about?" Nathan responded "About stuff and …you." Peyton replied "Can I know what about me?" Nathan replied "We talked about when you were away, about you coming back and about restarting our relationships with you." Peyton asked "What did he have to say about the last one?" Nathan answered "He said some things that I am not allowed to tell you but I will tell you this, he cares for you Peyt, he really does, he is just hurt of how you left. Peyton you two need time to sort stuff out but I believe you two can work it out. I have faith in you guys." Peyton was almost in tears after this and told him thanks and that she was glad he found a girl like Haley. They kept on talking; trying to catch up on stuff they had missed out in each other's lives. Soon after Peyton realized she needed art supplies and Nathan needed to go to basketball practice. What she didn't realize when she left was that someone was following her.

Store

Peyton was looking for some pastels to paint with when Brooke Davis walked towards her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" the angry brunette asked. The confused blonde replied "Excuse me." "You don't know me, I'm Brooke Davis. I used to be Luke's girlfriend." Brooke said. Peyton replied "I see. Well I'm sorry about that but I don't see what it has to do with me." Brooke replied angrily "You want to know what it has to do with you, I'll tell you. Lucas broke up with me because of you, he said 'I don't love you, all this time I've loved someone else.' I asked him who and he said 'Peyton Sawyer, the only girl that gives me butterflies in my stomach' and now you're back." Peyton replied "I'm sorry he broke up with you, but you can't blame it on me because he did that when I wasn't even here, so take your angry little self and get the hell away because I don't need to put up with you." Brooke replied "You little whore." Then a worker at the store said to Brooke to get out and Peyton bought her supplies. When Peyton walked out she saw Brooke was waiting for her and asked "You just don't know when to give up, what are you still doing here?" Brooke then replied "Getting even." And then Brooke lunged into her. The girls were fighting when two guys pulled them apart. They were lucky and surprised to find out it was only Lucas and Jake who had pulled them apart.


	6. Talikng Through The Pain

Ch. 6 Talking through the Pain

Out side the store

"What the hell is going on?" Jake asked. Peyton responded "She attacked me." Lucas asked "Brooke?" Brooke answered "Yes it was me. I went into the store looking for an argument with her but then the manager kicked me out so I waited outside for her and I hit her. And you know what, I would do it again. You wanna know why? Because you Lucas left me heartbroken and confused for her and I just couldn't take it." Lucas replied "I'm sorry Brooke. I never wanted to hurt you." Brooke replied "Yeah, well you did a hell of a job." Lucas responded, "I know, but Brooke being with you would have been a lie for both of us and I couldn't have done that to you. I couldn't go on pretending that I loved you. I'm sorry that your feelings were hurt but I had to let you go." Brooke replied "Damn you Lucas, why couldn't you have been an ass or a cheater, at least then I could hate you. Lucas I can barely stand to see you now so don't try to talk to me, I have to go." Lucas replied "Brooke, wait." "No Lucas all I ever did was wait for you and you saw where that got me." She replied. "Brooke, how about I take you home?" Jake asked. The brunette responded "What about basketball practice?" "I can show up late." The curly brunette replied. And Jake took Brooke home leaving Peyton and Lucas alone.

Gym

When Nathan reached the gym he realized he had gotten there early so he figured he would call someone up and he waited for her to answer. "Hello," he said, "Can I speak to Haley James?" "This is she." Haley responded. "Hey Hales, its Nate," he replied. "Oh, you mean my boyfriend that told my best friend we were together," she responded. "Haley please don't be mad at me. For all honesty, I had to tell Luke. It just wasn't fair to keep it from him," Nathan replied pleadingly. With understanding in her voice, Haley responded "I know but I was the one that was supposed to tell him." "I know that Hales but I didn't want you to tell him so that he wouldn't come looking for me ready to hunt me down," he replied wholeheartedly. "Nathan, be real, you guys were working things out and he wouldn't have done that," she replied getting angry. "Honestly Haley, it was that I was tired of hiding our relationship. I want to be with you Hales; I'm not embarrassed of that. In fact, I want to show you off to the world. I want to shout out 'This is Haley James and she is my girlfriend. And I'm glad that someone like her saw something in me' I'm not ashamed of you Haley and I never could be," he replied. "Hales are you there?" Nathan asked worriedly. Haley responded crying, "I'm here Nate. That was really beautiful. I forgive you and Nathan." "Yeah?" he replied. "How about tomorrow we take our first date as an official couple?" Haley asked. "Hell yeah Hales! Tomorrow then, I gotta go Whitey is here and I have to practice, talk to you later." Nathan responded. "Alright babe, good luck at practice and don't forget tomorrow." Haley replied. And with that he hung up and walked into the gym.

Brooke's house

"Thank you Jake." Brooke said. "Jake asked "For what?" She replied gratefully "For bringing me home and for everything." Jake responded "No problem." "Jake, do you think there is something wrong with me? I mean for all the problems I caused today?" Brooke asked. "Not at all," he responded. Brooke then asked "What do you think then?" Jake answered "I think you have a broken heart and that you're angry at Luke for breaking up with you yet you don't blame him because he wasn't a jackhole to you. However, if I were Lucas, I never would have let you go because that would have meant letting go of an angel." Brooke bashfully replied "Thank you Jake. That was really sweet; I just wish I could have fallen in love with you instead of Lucas." Jake responded "Yeah, well you can't help who you fall in love with but just remember I'm here for you, whatever you need." Brooke replied "I will and thanks again for everything Jake." And then Jake went off to practice.

Outside of the store

"So what are you up to?" Lucas asked nervously. "Just buying art supplies to draw," Peyton also replied nervously. "Really, you draw that's awesome! Can I see something you drew?" Luke asked curiously. Peyton replied "Sure, follow me to my car." Peyton took out one of her drawings from her sketchbook and showed it to him. Lucas looked at the sketch and was moved to tears at what he saw. It was a drawing of Lucas, Nathan and Peyton when they were small, it showed them happy and together, then it showed each of them broken and alone and finally it showed them of age and happy and playful, only there was one thing missing, he wasn't in the picture. Lucas gave her back the drawing and said "You're really good Peyton and I'm sorry that you feel that I'm out of the picture." Peyton replied "Yeah you gave me good reason to keep you out but that space is still there, it's still waiting to see if you want in." Lucas responded "I do want in, I really do but I also know we have to take it slow. We have a lot to work out Peyton and I'm willing to put in the effort if you are too." Peyton replied "I am willing Lucas, friends?" "Friends," he answered. Peyton happily asked "Well friend, you need a ride to practice?" Lucas answered "Yeah I do, I think I'm late." And with that the reconciled couple left, one to the world of basketball and the other to fill up the space in her drawing and in her heart.


	7. Friends or Foes

Ch. 7 Friends or Foes

Karen's Café

Karen was cleaning the tables to close up shop when a man walked in. Karen said "We're closed." The man replied "Even for me." Karen looked up and saw the one and only Larry Sawyer. "Larry? My goodness! What are you doing here?" Karen asked astounded. "Well I guess I shouldn't have expected a hello for all that's happened but I just supposed manners could have been in place." Larry responded. Karen replied hugging him "Oh, of course. I'm sorry Larry, welcome back." Larry, to answer her earlier question spoke "Well have you seen my daughter, she's always running off somewhere. I'd figure she'd work it out with old friends and I figured I'd do the same." Karen responded "Larry you know I'm here for you and Peyton is fine. As far as I know, Nathan and she worked things out and then she got into a heated argument with Lucas, but I'm sure they will work things out." Larry nodded and asked "So how is the young heartbreaker doing?" Karen replied "Lucas is fine. He's doing well in school, he's on the basketball team and I think Lucas and Nathan are back on track." Larry said "Well I'm glad and I'm sorry for leaving you without a friend. You deserved better but at that moment I only thought about what was the best thing for my daughter and I figured a fresh start in a different, new place was the best place." Karen responded "Larry I understand. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same if I was in your position." Larry replied happily "That's good to hear and you know what an even better idea is? This man taking this woman out to dinner." Karen questionably replied "I don't know, I mean we haven't seen each other in ages." Larry answered "That's the whole point, to get reacquainted, come on Karen, it's my treat." Karen replied "Alright, but let's do it tomorrow night." Larry said "Sure, just as long as we do it."

Basketball practice

Whitey was yelling at the players, trying to get answers "Where the hell are Scott and Jagielski?" Nathan answered "Coach they were coming to practice together so I believe they should be here soon." Whitey was about to reply when Lucas walked in. "Lucas Scott, what a pleasure that you decided to join us." Whitey said. Lucas replied "I'm sorry I'm late Coach, but there was a problem I had to solve." Whitey responded "Well did you solve it? And where is Jagielski?" Lucas answered "The issue is almost resolved and I figured Jake would be here now. He kind of stranded me." Nathan walked over to Lucas and asked "What happened man?" Lucas replied "Well I broke up a fight between Peyton and Brooke." Nathan was curious as to what happened and asked "How did that go?" Luke answered "Well Brooke doesn't want to se me anymore and I think Jake likes her, he took her home and so the only thing I can say for them is that I hope they work out because Jake needs a girl to bring out his fun side and Brooke needs a good guy." Nathan asked again "What about Peyton?" Lucas responded "That part was amazing. We talked things through and we're not a couple yet but we're taking things slow and I'm just so elated." Nathan replied happily "That's awesome man! Congratulations! I'm pulling for you guys all the way!" Luke responded "Thanks that means a lot." Nathan then nervously said "Haley and I are going on our first official date tomorrow and I just really can't wait!" Lucas turned to him and said "Good luck! I really hope you guys can stay together." Nate was about to speak when Whitey came over to them and said "This isn't cheerleading practice, why don't you two girls start your sprints." Just then Jake walked in. Whitey yelled at him "Nice of you to join us Jagielski, how 'bout you run sprints with the Scott girls." Lucas asked Jake "How's Brooke?" Jake responded "She's doing good considering what happened. She really is in love with you Luke." Lucas replied "Jake don't start, you know I couldn't lie to her about how I feel. But you, you can treat her better then me, give her what I couldn't." Jake turned to him and said "I wish there was that easy but she doesn't feel that way because she is still caught up on you." Luke replied "I'm sorry man, I wish there was something I could do." Jake replied "Me too." Whitey shouted "Do you girls want to win the championship or continue with the gossip. I don't care what you guys want to say about your girlfriends but do that after practice. Practice took another hour and the guys were glad to see it end, except for the arrival of one dark haired man.

Brooke's house

There was a knock on the door and Brooke Davis went to check who it was. She was surprised to find the curly blonde Peyton Sawyer. Peyton was the first to speak and asked "Can we talk…calmly?" Brooke replied "I guess, come on in." Peyton spoke "I know you probably don't care to listen to what I have to say but I was hoping you could for at least 5 minutes." Brooke responded "I'll listen, say what you're gonna say." Peyton replied "Okay, well I know you think I came out of nowhere to steal Lucas and in some way you're right because coming back, I was expecting to be with him but it wasn't my intention to hurt anyone." Brooke interrupted "Maybe it wasn't your intention to hurt anyone and you didn't because Luke broke up with me before you came back and even if you hadn't come back, he wouldn't have gotten back with me and you certainly didn't steal him away because that would imply that Luke was mine and he never was." Peyton responded "I'm sorry. Look I know it may be too soon for you but I was hoping we could be friends because personally, having enemies sucks." Brooke replied "yeah, you're right, having enemies suck and it may seem too soon but I'll give it a shot because you seem like a cool chick. How about we start with a sleepover tomorrow, we'll even invite tutor girl." Peyton looked confused and said "That's great, but who is tutor girl?" "Ah, tutor girl is Nate Scott's present preference, Haley James." Brooke stated confidently. Peyton replied "I see, well tomorrow it is."

Gym

Lucas saw him and knew he wanted to get out of there fast but it was too late. The tall, athletic built man called out "Lucas!" Luke responded bitterly "What, you want me to give something to your legitimate son?" Dan laughed his infamous laugh and said "No, nothing like that, I actually want to speak to you." Lucas replied "What do you want? Because honestly Dan I really don't care." Dan responded "Is that so? Then what are you still doing here Lucas?" Lucas answered "You're right, I shouldn't be here. I don't know what possessed me to stand here and listen to your crap." Dan replied "You want the answer, I'll give it to you, it's because you're my son and you want my attention and to be honest I'm glad you do because I've turned a new leaf and I want to get to know you Lucas." Lucas responded "You know I waited my whole life to hear those words but I realize now that I don't need a thing from you and I never will." And with that Lucas stormed out. Dan yelled out "Lucas! Lucas!" Nathan came out after seeing everything and said "Great job dad! Maybe you should have told him that, say, 17 years ago." And he went after his brother leaving Dan alone, smirking.


End file.
